Summer of Disaster
by Bethy the Dingo
Summary: The phone mysteriously rings, and Raven beats Beast Boy to it. Now Raven is talking to some one that BB doesn't know, and there are robberys from camping areas. BBRae little StarRob. R&R!


Chapter 1: Summer Break

Raven woke up to her alarm clock, early at 6:00 AM. It rang loudly through her room. Raven jerked awake, instantly hating her alarm clock. She wearily reached out her hand and felt for the "Off" button. Finally, her hand found it, and the screechy alarm clock stopped ringing. She sighed as she pushed her violet hair out of her face and rubbing her eyes. Light poured in through on of her windows, which she had neglected to cover with a drape. She hated mornings like this, when dawn comes too early. Yet again, maybe she should just set her alarm clock to 7:00 AM, instead.

Raven got up out of bed. She was wearing her pajamas, which were a black spaghetti-strap shirt, and some silky, blue, pajama pants. Raven headed for her shower, and turned the knob, to warm.

Raven took a shower, and was relaxed by the warm bubbles in her hair. She got out of the shower, and got dressed in her usual black leotard, and dark blue cloak, and she then slipped on her usually shoes. For some reason, Raven felt quite sluggish this morning.

Raven exited her dark room, and into the hallway. She quietly tip-toed past Beast Boy's room, afraid that she might wake someone up. Usually, Raven was always the first one up.  
Raven was walking down the hall, towards the main room when she heard someone in the kitchen.

_Who's up at this hour? On the weekend? _Raven wondered. She knew that none of the titans were fond of waking up early on the weekends, except for her of course.

Raven was about to turn around and walk back to her room to meditate or read or something, when she heard footsteps approaching the main room doors. Raven was about to turn and run, but calmed herself, and waited for the door to open, and was prepared to answer any question, why she was up. Because that's what they usually did, ask questions.

The doors slid open, and there stood Robin. (OOC- This is NOT a Rob/Rae Fic!)

"Raven?" He said. Raven answered.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing up?" Robin asked.

"What are you doing up? I always get up this early." Raven said coldly.

"Oh, sorry. . ." Robin said.

"Let me guess," Raven said, "You were up because you thought Slade was attacking the city?"

"Well, actually…yes." Robin said. Raven rolled her eyes.

"I was just thinking, that since we haven't seen him in a long while, I'd check the computers to see if anything had happened in the city. The tiniest crime could lead into a huge crime of Slade's."

Raven understood Robin's worries.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." Raven said and turned around to head back to her room.

"Wait, I wasn't finished," Robin said. Raven stopped and turned back around.

"I did find something, in the campsites a little far off from Jump City. There had been some robberies of some things, but it didn't say what. I was about to go do some research on what I found. Whatever this is, it could lead to destruction of the city." Robin finished. Raven nodded, and this time, was for sure heading back to her room. Robin was always so obsessed. Why didn't he just take a break? I mean, it was the weekend, right? And plus…it was _summer break_.

Raven went into the kitchen, an hour later. She poured some water into a kettle, and set it on the stove, to heat up, so she could make some tea.

Raven leaned against the counter, and had her hood on, covering her face in shadows. She went on thinking about what Robin had said.

_He's probably just overreacting. A lot of things get stolen. This can't mean much, can it? _Raven thought. Raven was so caught up in her thoughts; she hadn't noticed the soft screech of the heating water, from the kettle. The soft screech slowly turned into a piercing scream, snapping Raven out of her thoughts. She turned off the heat, and let it cool down. The scream turned into a whisper, and eventually vanished. Raven poured the hot water into a teacup, and then put in a small packet of herbal tea.

"'Mornin'!" Beast Boy shouted cheerfully. Raven jumped, almost spilling her tea.

"Good morning." Raven said in her usual monotone.

"Aw, come on Rae! You've gotta be in better spirits than that! Its summer break!" Beast Boy said, giving her his toothy grin.

Raven looked at him sarcastically.

Beast Boy stared at her back, but with more of a look saying_ dude…I said the wrong thing didn't I? _There was a long silence between the two. Until Raven broke it.

"Yeah…summer break. _Let's party_." Raven said sarcastically. She pushed through, and headed for the hallway. She could drink her tea in her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was in his research room, with newspapers cluttered everywhere. He was reading a section of the paper, trying to find any mysterious crimes that had happened lately. He didn't notice a certain Tamaranian girl come in.

"Friend Robin! May I accompany you of your looking of clues?" Starfire said. Robin jumped, and turned around, and saw Starfire.

"Um, sure Star," he said, almost blushing. Starfire beamed.

"What are you looking for?" She asked, sitting down in a chair next to Robin.

"I'm looking for a recent crime, that could have to do with the robberies from Jump City Campgrounds. A couple campsite's had been robbed, and I think Slade or someone is behind it. We haven't seen anyone in a long time." Robin said, focusing on the paper in front of him.

"How could you be so sure it was one of our villains? It could have been a foolish and foolhardy teenager? Couldn't it?" Starfire asked. Robin thought for a moment. He knew Slade or someone was behind it, he just knew. But he also knew that Starfire could be right.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Robin said.

Beast Boy had cooked some tofu eggs and had eaten it. He cleared his dishes, and carried them to the sink.

"I wonder why Raven isn't happy about summer break," Beast Boy said aloud to himself,

"I mean, its not like we go to school or anything, but still!" Beast Boy walked through the kitchen and through the hallway. He passed Robin's research room and could hear two voices.

Starfire and Robin.

Beast Boy shrugged and headed towards his room, when the phone rang.

_Since when did our phone ring? _Beast Boy thought curiously. Nobody really called unless it was the police or someone, but the phone was actually ringing instead of someone or a voice popping up on the TV. Beast Boy, interested to see who was calling, raced through the hallway to the Main Room. But before he even opened the doors, a flash of blue blocked the way. Then the door opened, and Beast Boy saw Raven.

"I've got it!" she said. Raven ran towards the phone, and Beast Boy followed. Why was Raven so eager to pick up the phone? Raven grabbed the phone and covered the caller ID information. Beast Boy watched.

"Hello?" Raven spoke into the phone. Beast Boy couldn't make out the words, but knew whoever was calling, was a male.

"Who is it?" Beast Boy asked. Raven glared at him then spoke into the phone once more.

"Yes, this is Raven," she said. The person on the other line talked somemore, and Beast Boy was still unable to make out the words.

"Oh, sorry," Raven said, "Wrong number." Then she coughed twice into the phone.

"'Bye," she said simply and hung up the phone.

"Who _was _that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Wrong number," Raven said, "Just. . .some kid who . . .meant to call Pizza Hut and called our number instead."

"But he knew it was you!" Beast Boy said. "What do you say to that?" Beast Boy smirked.

"Ummm…maybe he recognized my voice and then asked…if I _worked _at Pizza Hut." Raven snapped.

"How would he have known it was your voice?" Beast Boy pushed the argument on.

Raven stood there a moment, glaring into his eyes, her eyes full of fury and she thought scanned through the excuses in her mind. Then the anger faded from her eyes and her face softened.

"It was no one, Beast Boy. Forget it." And she walked away and into the hallway. Beast Boy, utterly frustrated and confused stood there a moment. Then all of his instincts told him to follow her.

He opened the doors, to find that Raven had already walked around the corner and was out of sight. He heard he communicator go off and it echoed through out the hallway. She heard her door open, and she spoke to whoever had called her communicator.

"Hi. . .sorry about---"

But her words were cut off as she went into her room and closed her door.

Beast Boy stood there. _Is she talking to that kid who just called earlier? _Beast Boy thought, _Or maybe…maybe when she coughed, it was some kind of…secret code?_

Beast Boy now had his own mystery to solve. Whoever it was, Raven must've knew him. Why else had she beat him to the phone, and covered up the ID? When she coughed, it could have been some kind of secret code, saying something like 'call me later!' Beast Boy scratched his head. Who was she talking to? And why?

Robin was on the computer. Starfire had volunteered to stay and read through the newspapers, since she still hasn't quite figured out the computer yet.

"Hey Robin! Star told me you were in here," Cyborg said. Robin jumped at the sound of his voice.

"So, have you found anything yet on this, _mystery of the robbery?_" Cyborg joked.

"I have found a little information on it," Robin said ignoring Cyborg's joke.

"Well?" Cyborg said. Robin clicked and scanned on the computer.

"Ah-ha!" Robin said and he pointed to the screen. Cyborg read it out loud.

"_Last night's robbery occurred in the early morning. Victim, Tom Charles, found out he had been robbed at exactly 9:00 AM. Charles says that he had come up hunting, and he had camped in Green Field's® camping site. Charles drives up through the mountains where hunting is allowed. Tom found his hunting rifle, and his hunting gear missing, when he had forgotten it in his vehicle. Police say that certain chemicals were stolen from another camper. Tom Charles keeps his hopes high, and hopes for the best that this crime will be solved. . ." _Cyborg finished.

"What about the chemicals? Why didn't they say more about that?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know," Robin admitted. Suddenly the door flew open and Starfire came in, holding a newspaper.

"I have found something!" Starfire said as she handed the paper to Robin. She pointed with her finger to an article, that was exactly the same one Cyborg had read.

"Sorry Star, but we just found that exact one on the internet too." Robin said.

"Good Job though," Cyborg put in. But Starfire still looked slightly disappointed.

"Its okay Star," Robin said.

"Yes, but before we do any more search of re, we should go out into town, for lunch! Then we may discuss our discoverings with friend, Raven and Beast Boy!" Starfire suggested.

"She has a good point Robin, and plus, I think the team needs to get out. I know I do," Cyborg said. Robin nodded.

"Yes, we should go. Where to?" Robin asked. Starfire grinned!

"Oh! We shall go to Pizza Palace!" Starfire cheered. Robin agreed with her. Except for the pizzas that she ate…but he didn't mind.

"Great!" said Robin, "Now we should go find Raven and Beast Boy. Maybe afterwards they could help look for more articles."

"Sounds great," said Cyborg, and they got up, and left the research room and their clues.

"Hey, Rae!" Cyborg called and he knocked on Raven's door (not to hard either...). He heard another voice.

"Raven?" he said. Cyborg heard footsteps. Raven opened her door all the way.

"What?" she snapped.

"We're goin' out for pizza! C'mon!" Cyborg said and grabbed hold of Raven's wrist.

"Let go!" she snapped again.

"Aw, Raven! Turn that frown upside down! Let's go!" Cyborg said cheerfully. Raven wasn't so cheerful, but she followed Cyborg anyways.

Starfire had already gotten Beast Boy from his room. He didn't seem too reluctant to go. Beast Boy stood in the main room where Robin and Starfire were, and they were waiting for Cyborg to return with Raven.

"Robin?" Beast Boy began.

"Yeah,"

"Did you, by any chance, call Raven on her communicator this morning?"

"No, I was in the research room basically all morning with Starfire and Cyborg. Why?" Robin asked.

"Oh, just curious," Beast Boy said and looked around the room, anywhere but Robin.

"Just curious, huh?" Robin said.

"Yep," Beast Boy said casually. All of a sudden, Cyborg burst in, with Raven.

"Well, let's go then," said Robin, as Raven walked unhappily into the main room.

They were at Pizza Palace, and they were waiting for their orders. Robin had ordered pepperoni, Cyborg order a cheese pizza with a whole lot of meat on it, maybe so that Beast Boy could try to eat some meat, Starfire got her usual, mustard and banana frosting pizza, Beast Boy ordered an all vegetarian pizza, and Raven order just a plain, cheese pizza.

"The service here sucks," Cyborg just said randomly.

"Why do you say that, friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked.

"Because our pizza is taking forever!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Beast Boy looked at Raven who was sitting across the table. She didn't have her hood on, which was unusual, and she seemed in a strangely, possibly disturbing, happy mood. She had a slight smile across her face, and she was staring off into space, obviously in thought. Beast Boy stared at her some more. A strand of purple hair had fallen over her delicate face, making her look even more beautiful. Beast Boy studied her face, and her pretty, indigo eyes. Hearing Cyborg snicker made him snap back to reality. His face ran red with embarrassment as Beast Boy noticed that he had one elbow on the table, and he was resting his head on his hand. He had been staring a Raven with sleepy eyes and a smile. Beast Boy suddenly sat up straight, hoping Raven hadn't noticed. He looked at her, and she still hadn't moved.

"Uhhh….it's not what you think!" Beast Boy told Cyborg.

"Yes it is," Cyborg said between laughs. Cyborg laughed some more, until he came to a stop.

"Sorry, dude! Just can't help how much you like Raven," said Cyborg. Beast Boy gawked at Cyborg.

"No I don't! I only like her as a friend!" Beast Boy said. Raven had been snapped back into reality.

"What?" she said.

"Seriously BB, you have a crush on her." Cyborg said, then looking at Raven.

"No I don't!" Beast Boy scowled.

Cyborg had stopped laughing, when he saw a waiter approach their table with their pizzas.

"Hey, Raven!" said a voice behind them. It wasn't the waiter. There was a teenage boy behind them and was approaching as well.

"Hey Rae, red alert! Fan coming!" said Cyborg.

"I didn't know you'd be here!" said the boy. He had dark black hair and was wearing a dark gray t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Raven's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to say something but a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Are these your friends?" he asked.

_This isn't a fan, _thought Beast Boy. Raven stood up and faced the boy. Her expression was unreadable.

"Umm…hi," she said. She then turned around to the team.

"This is. . . a friend of mine. His name is Goth," Raven said hesitantly. Goth smiled.

"Nice to meet you," he said. Beast Boy's mouth dropped open.

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?" He yelled, waving his arms frantically. Raven glared and scowled at him.

"No!" she said quickly.

"Told you that you have a crush on her," Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy couldn't believe it! Could it have been the person Raven had talked to earlier? What if he had called her on her communicator? Could Goth be the person?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like the first chapter! Please review!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
